The Wrath of a Female Tsuna
by aerie-art
Summary: FemTsuna/AU: Tsuna, the Tenth Vongola Boss and second female boss, is expecting. Now the only problem is assassins, insane guardians, and realizing just who her husband, the father, is. Rated M for hormonal Tsuna's potty mouth. Sorry for any OOC-ness.
1. Tsuna Shouldn't Throw Things at Xanxus

**Oh, first story. Please review, I want to know how I'm doing and what I can do to make it better. I just got bored one day~ don't we all?**

**Oh, I nearly forgot: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

Chapter One:

Finding the Father

Tsuna poked at her swollen belly. It was such a strange sight. She had always been flat-chested and fragile. Now she looked like a swollen orange.

Yes, Tsuna still hasn't gotten over the color orange.

She prayed that the father of her child, her dear husband, would hurry home from his mission. It had been such a long time. Chrome, Kyoko, Bianchi, and Haru had kept her company while the Guardians made sure there was nothing for the pregnant boss to do.

Even Hibari and Mukuro were pulling more than their fair share. Enjoying it, even. No, reveling in it. They always were…unique.

She yawned and stretched, gently moving off of the bed.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil immediately came to her aid, helping her out of the bed.

Not only was our dear female Tsuna eight months pregnant, but with twins as well.

She was very pregnant, that's to say.

"Sawada-dono! Please, stay in bed." Basil practically begged his future boss. (a/n: even though Tsuna's about 25, the Ninth is still the boss, and will be until the twins are a little older.)

"Shut up fucking Herb-kun. Does that useless bastard father of mine have a fetish with fucking herbs? Oregano, Turmeric, Basil. He has a fucking unhealthy fetish. Why doesn't he name himself Rosemary?" For some reason, only when Tsuna speaks does her hormonal state come out.

"I-I-I'm not sure, S-Sawada-dono." Basil paled as he backed away from the devil incarnate.

"Fucking useless." Tsuna growled as she shoved past Basil.

"W-Wait, Sawada-dono!" Basil was scared shitless of Tsuna since her second trimester, when she finally decided to let the hormones take over. He had begged Iemitsu-dono to let him switch places with Oregano.

But no, the External Advisor refused to let him switch out.

"It'll give you experience." Iemitsu had told him bluntly before running off to his wife, who was waiting a few meters away.

"Kufufufufufu. You, dear Basil-kun, should leave my dear Tsuna-chan and future nephews and/or nieces." the familiar laugh announced the arrival of the Mist Guardians. (a/n: Here, Mukuro is out of Vendicare and has "sort-of" stopped his whole take-over-the-world kufufufu thing. He still talks about it, but it's just an empty threat. He actually is very protective of Tsuna now, especially since Chrome is very close to her and he enjoys watching her beat poor Basil-kun.)

"Muko-chi!" Tsuna changed her attitude as she glomped the poor illusionist.

"Sawada-dono! Please be careful!" Basil whined as he checked Tsuna over. She still clung to Mukuro as she answered him.

"Shut the fuck up, fucking herb." she hissed at him. She looked back up at the pedophile pineapple.

"Muko-chi, can you take me to the gardens?" she begged her Mist. He smiled as he helped her into the wheelchair.

~OOOH Time Skip Into a Wonderful New World….. Mukuro isn't her husband~

"Thanks, Muko-chi. That fucking herb is going to be beaten shitless once these demons are out of me." Tsuna's eyes glowed in anger.

"Kufufufu I can't wait." the pineapple laughed. The only reason he was kind to Tsuna currently was to watch her mood swings. For some reason, she would throw plates at her normal friends and cling to her "enemy" friends. Mukuro had already pried her off of Hibari and had to release Hibird from her clutches exactly twenty-two times in this last month alone.

Ryohei got the worst of it. He had darts and knives thrown at him at the dinner table constantly. Kyoko would cry "onii-chan!" and she would stop immediately.

Of course, Kyoko was hormonal as well. She was pregnant with her first child as well. Haru wanted a child so bad, and Chrome said she was waiting for the right man, even though Tsuna knew she was dating a certain Skylark.

"So, shall we head to breakfast, boss?" Mukuro asked her. Tsuna just smiled and nodded. Oh, Mukuro just couldn't wait to see who she would torture today.

~Time Skip to the Torturous Hour. So far, Hibari and Mukuro have been cut out of the Tsuna's Husband Lottery. I wonder who will win?~

Tsuna was gently lowered into the chair by Mukuro, who sat farther down the table. The Ninth and her idiot father would sit near her, with her father across from her and the Ninth at the head of the table.

She watched as the other idiots, her husband, and Hibari-chi settled into their places, with Mukuro-chi and Hibari-chi already fighting with their chopsticks.

The Ninth sat down and the began their breakfast quietly. Tsuna dished herself some rice and poured ranch dressing all over it (a/n: it's not that bad. Disgusting, but not that bad.)

"O-key~" her father sang. His annoying sing-song voice pissed her off. She picked up her butter knife and threw it between his eyes. He ducked his head at last minute and looked behind him. The knife was lodged deeply into a painting of the Second Vongola Boss.

"Nice throw to the EXTREME Sawada!~" Ryohei cheered her. Her eyebrow twitched as she threw her father's fork (yes, she swiped it while he was staring at the knife in the wall) and threw it at Ryohei's chest. Ryohei jumped to the side, watching as the fork struck none other than Xanxus, who walked in at the worst moment possible.

Xanxus pulled the fork out of his arm, and glared at Tsuna, who glared back.

"What do you think your doing, trash?" he growled.

"What do you think your doing, fucker? Don't get in the way of my fork! Now you fucking useless piece of shit, fetch me Squalo, I need a foot rub." Tsuna stood with the help of Mukuro and marched up to Xanxus.

She pointed to the portrait of the Second Boss, who had a striking resemblance to Xanxus.

"Do you want that to happen to you, shithead? Now, GO FETCH ME SQUALO!" Tsuna screeched at the bored looking Xanxus.

Bel walked in, surveying the room.

"Ushishishi, what have we here?" he giggled.

"You fucking piece of trash!" Tsuna yelled as she grabbed a knife and cut off Bel's bangs.

Bel's eyes were a plain blue (a/n: I don't really know his eye color, or if he really even has eyes) and Tsuna finished clipping the bangs, neatly of course.

"Ushishishi, you'll pay for that, bitch." he giggled as he took out a knife. Mukuro started fighting him. Tsuna grabbed his crown/tiara and threw it out the window, causing glass to fall to the ground while she laughed manically before grabbing an apple and eating, enjoying the fight between Bel and Mukuro.

She threw knives at Bel, hitting him in the leg several times. He giggled some more as Mukuro kicked him out. She turned back to Xanxus.

"Get. Me. That. Fucking. Hippie." she growled lowly. Xanxus muttered as went to get Squalo, afraid of receiving any more of Tsuna's pregnant wrath.

Her Guardians and husband stared at her, shocked. Normally, she would have either ignored or feared Xanxus.

Lussuria burst into the room in all his glory, dragging Squalo with him.

"Lu-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed happily while Mukuro, who returned from throwing Bel out of a three-story-window, helped her into her wheelchair.

"Let's go, Lu-chan! Squalo-baka can give us both pedicures!" She giggled while Squalo gagged. Mukuro just giggled and kufufuffu-ed as he pushed her away.

* * *

**Kufufufufu, so how is the Wrath of Hormonal Tsuna? **

**So, it's none of the Varia. Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro are out of the Lottery. So, who shall win? Yamamoto and Gokudera are the only ones left (Because if it was Lambo, that would be illegal). Who should it be? **


	2. REAL Random Notes I hope anyway

Random Notes:

Ah~ I just realized it could be Yamamoto, Reborn, Gokudera, Spanner, Shoichi, Gianni (even though I wouldn't think so), any of the male Arcobaleno (Reborn, Skull, Collonello, etc.), Dr. Shamal, Dino, Ken, Chikusa, or someone random like Fuuta (He'd be about 17-18, so it wouldn't be _to _illegal).

Anyway, I'm leaning towards the five on my list plus Dino and Shamal, because I would think that lovely little Tsunayoshi would throw things at Ken, Chikusa, Skull, and Collonello.

Plus I was thinking of Collonello being with Lal, because that's just one of my favorite pairings.

Please respond to whom you think the gentle little Tsuna should be with. I'm personally leaning towards Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, but I still want to know who you think he should be with.~

Also, thank you Kitsurugi Kou for helping me finally figure out how to add a new chapter. I could have just asked someone at school, but I was to lazy to~

Anyway, thanks a bunch!~

-Aerie-art


	3. Avoiding Eye Contact and Flashbacks

Okay, sorry if Tsuna's meeting with Hibari sucks. I try, I really do (some days).

**Anyway, thanks again Kitsurugi Kou. Without your help I'd be crying and wallowing in self-pity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, that would be awesome, and Mukuro wouldn't be so...power hungry. But I still love Mukuro-sama the way he is. **

* * *

Chapter Two:

Squalo escaped from Lussuria's, Tsuna's, and Mukuro's clutches as soon as he could. He would feel the wrath of Tsuna later, for he only did her left foot.

"Running from a little girl?" Levi laughed at him. Squalo glared at him, and pushed him into the room with the Three Devils.

Let's just say Levi lasted only about three minutes before jumping out of the fourth-story window.

Mukuro and Lussuria watched over Tsuna as they led her outdoors. A familiar yellow ball landed near her. Tsuna immediately jump up and nearly strangled the poor Hibird.

"Oh~." she cooed over the bird. Hibari came walking out of a path, his tonfas raised.

Hibird tried to escape the woman's clutches, but to no avail. Upon seeing Hibari-chi, Tsuna threw herself out of the wheelchair, clutching on to the skylark.

"Tch. Get off of me, herbivore." he growled, raising his weapons as if to strike. Tsuna simply giggled and snuggled into the man's jacked. A vein popped on the usually emotionless man's face.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro giggled and gave Lussuria a glare. He walked over to Tsuna, pried her away, and handed her off to Lussuria before fighting Hibari.

Tsuna cried as she was taken away from her beloved Hibari and Mukuro.

"Where to, Tsuna-chan?" Lussuria laughed slightly, trying to take her attention away from the two.

"I don't care." she sighed as she slumped in the chair.

_~Kufufufu, time skip time.~_

Lunch was served at exactly 12:30. The only Varia members who attended were Bel, Xanxus, and Squalo. Lussuria had "business" to take care of, and the others, even Mammon, were frightened of Tsuna.

Bel glared his blue eyes at her. Xanxus and Squalo avoided eye contact as much as they could. They didn't wish to be subjected to any more hormonal torture.

Her Guardians attended, the only ones missing were Hibari and Mukuro, who they could hear fighting in the courtyard. Unfortunately, her husband was taking care of some business and couldn't watch the fun.

Collonello and Lal Mirch walked in late, a few of the other male Arcobaleno trailing after them. Verde was especially intrigued by Tsuna's sudden changes in personality. He wished to do several experiments on her.

Bianchi and Shamal walked in together as well. The minute Tsuna saw the pervert, she ordered him out. For ignoring her, Tsuna threw several knives at him, to which he avoided easily.

Kyoko and Haru walked in, their own husbands following after them.

It started out peacefully. Only the women were perfectly calm. Everyone else watched Tsuna out of the corner of their eyes.

"Oi, trash, pass me the potatoes." Xanxus demanded of the person sitting across from him.

"Hey, don't talk to my husband that way!" a shrill voice demanded. Kyoko was one of the few who dared oppose Xanxus, especially when it concerned her husband, Gokudera.

Haru nodded her approval to Kyoko, who smiled in return. She cuddled up to her own husband, who blushed slightly.

"Oi, trash, pass me the yams, then." Xanxus ordered Haru's husband. Tsuna, out of pity for the helpless Haru, threw her father's steak knife at Xanxus, striking him slightly in the arm.

"Now, now, everyone." Yamamoto laughed. His wife looked up to him, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Yamamoto threw his shoulder over Haru, pulling her closer. He lightly kissed the top of her head.

Tsuna rolled her eyes, hoping that her own idiot husband would hurry home.

_~Time skip time. So, YamamotoXHaru and GokuderaXKyoko. Randomly did those. Now the only ones left in the Lottery are… Dino and Reborn. Oh decisions, decisions.~_

Tsuna lay on her bed, the idiot Herb fussing over her.

As soon as the herb left, she stared at the picture on her nightstand. Her darling, strong husband. He was so strong and dependable. There was an age difference, but it didn't matter much. Everyone in the Vongola family agreed that this was a good marriage. For alliances that is.

But Tsuna married out of love. Weren't these two demons proof of that? She wondered who they would look like. She wondered what to name them. She was certain her husband would want traditional Italian names. But whose last name should they take? If even so, should the last name be Vongola, or Sawada?

Tsuna closed her eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep peacefully…

_Tsuna felt herself succumb to the darkness. She recognized the scenery before her. The first meeting of her husband, her graduation out of high school, her move to Italy with her mother, their first date. When he proposed. It all played together, mixing and mashing the memories. _

_Tsuna sat on a picnic blanket on a small hill, overlooking the forests that surrounded the Vongola HQ. She was about seventeen, still short and flat-chested. _

_She looked around, waiting for her Prince Charming to appear. There, he finally appeared, jogging up the hill slowly. _

_He smiled as he saw her, sitting there calmly waiting for him. _

"_Tsuna." he greeted. She blushed scarlet for no apparent reason. Since he first asked her out, she blushed whenever she thought about him. _

_His grin widened at her as he tried to comfort her as well as he could. He sensed her Guardians watching from afar. Even Hibari was watching them. Mukuro didn't even try to conceal himself. He stood on the highest floor of one of the towers at the HQ with high-powered binoculars, in plain sight as well. Yamamoto and Gokudera stood in the forest, hiding as well as they could. _

"_Tsu…Tsu-chan." it was his turn to blush softly. He was usually harsher than this. Why was he so… soft?_

_He cursed his inner weaknesses for the fragile, useless young lady in front of him. Her brown hair cascaded easily down her shoulders, falling just before her lower back. Her amber eyes watched him warily. _

_The date went quietly and uncomfortably. They barely spoke, and Tsuna just couldn't meet his gaze. _

_When it was over, he, like the gentlemen he was, walked her back to the mansion. Finally, Tsuna met his gaze. _

"_Let's do it again, sometime." she blushed slightly, a true smile on her face as she expressed her happiness. _

"_Alright." he said evenly before walking off. Silently, he was cheering. _

Tsuna woke, smiling at the memories. The proposal was just as uncomfortable. It was at a fundraiser-banquet for Mafioso. He knelt on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. The hall had become silent. As soon as she fought past her nervousness, insecurity, and initial shock she responded with a huge smile:

"Naturally. Who else would I wed?"


	4. He Comes Home

**Sorry if I haven't written since...September. I had extreme writer's block and I just couldn't decide on the husband. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

The devilish man smiled as he strolled down the hallways of Vongola HQ. He couldn't wait to get back and torture *cough*…*cough*… tease… his wife.

Ever since their very first date, he had teased her, and she was gullible enough to believe that those were his "true feelings," yet he also knew that her hyper intuition told her that he was in fact just tortu-teasing-her.

Stuttering, calling her "Tsu-chan"…then again, he did also have this "weakness" for the fragile, useless lady.

However this "weakness" was more or less a sort of embarrassment that he loved the girl, and the need he felt to protect her.

He would never admit that it was an embarrassment. In fact, it was only embarrassing for the first few months of dating. After that, whenever someone would snicker when she tripped or the like, he would glare at them and they would shut up immediately.

Personally, he halfway enjoyed the hormonal state she succumbed to after her second trimester.

However it still wasn't in his teachings to purposefully torture comrades, subordinates, and…co-workers (a/n: read: Varia).

But then again… it was fun to watch and it wasn't really her fault. Was it?

Hmm, decisions, decisions.

As he strolled down the hallway, veering into a less-used hall, he quickly stepped aside. A former student of his tripped and skidded across the rich, crimson carpet.

"Dino." the man greeted. Dino looked up to stare at his former tutor head-on.

"Oi, Reborn, I thought you had a job to do." Dino responded.

"I did, and I finished shorter than expected. So, how is everyone?" the tutor asked.

"Um, let's just say that the Squalo, Belphegor, and Xanxus have had to go to the hospital for stitches several times. Xanxus ignored us though and walked away. The Guardians…are you know…" Dino laughed uncomfortably.

"Well?" the tutor pressed. He already knew the answer, he just liked hearing it from a primary source.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto are in pretty good shape. Mukuro is enjoying himself. Kyoya is constantly tackled, and since he won't 'bite to death' a pregnant woman, he has locked himself in his study for the most part. Ryohei…still has a fork in his shoulder from later today. Lambo, well, you know that he ran off to the Bovino estate the first time that Tsuna yelled at him." Dino adverted eye contact as best as he could.

"So everything's normal and alright?" the tutor questioned.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Dino smiled slightly. The tutor sighed and walked away.

_~Time Skip…just a few minutes…~_

He paused outside of the door. His wife was sleeping most likely. Should he just go in? Or wait for tomorrow morning?

Then again…he didn't really care.

He barged right in and marched over to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping Tsuna. He bent over her…and smacked her on the forehead.

"Hey, Reborn! What was that for!" She cried out.

"For throwing knives and forks." he lied. Really, he just didn't feel like being emotional.

"That's a lie." she caught him in a trap.

"True." he smirked as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled lovingly before kicking him in the stomach.

Scratch that…_tried _kicking him in the stomach.

"If you want to fight, fight seriously. I thought I trained you better than that." Reborn shook his head.

"So, what did the Ninth have you do?" Tsuna asked as she prepared the bed to hold two bodies for the night.

"I'm a hitman, so what do you think my job was?" Reborn sighed.

"I don't know, paperwork or filing taxes or tutoring some other poor, unfortunate future mafia boss?"

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"No." she responded firmly. Reborn climbed into bed after his wife and patted her stomach, which was ripe with _his _children.

"Good night, Dame-Tsuna." he chuckled as soon as she fell asleep.

_~Time Skip~_

As soon as she woke up she felt another body near hers. Then she remembered the night before.

'_Oh well, might as well let him sleep and get some breakfast.' _She thought to herself. She dressed quickly and stepped out of the room, where Mukuro was waiting to help her down to the breakfast room.

"So, Reborn has returned?" he questioned, thinking that his fun might be halted.

"Yes, but he will probably have to leave again soon, I can feel it." Tsuna muttered. On the outside, Mukuro looked saddened by the thought of having Reborn leave poor Tsuna. On the inside, he was cheering.

The Ninth smiled as Tsuna entered. Her father was gone, probably on a date with her mother. Xanxus and Bel were the only Varia present. Her Guardians, save Hibari and Lambo who had been gone for several months now, were already seated.

Mukuro helped her sit down and went down to his spot. As soon as she was ready, they all ate in complete silence.

"Ushishishi. Ushishishi. Ushishishi." Bel suddenly started his laughing. Tsuna's vein popped in annoyance.

It was then that Reborn walked in, his suit freshly pressed and his fedora on. His sideburns were still curled delicately.

Despite his appearance, Tsuna held nothing back on Bel.

"Mukuro, I don't care what you do but shut him up." she growled.

"Kufufufu, my pleasure." he laughed as he created the illusion of Bel…as a girl…dressed in a revealing bunny suit…complete with ears and fluffy tail.

"He looks surprisingly adorable." Haru commented. Yamamoto erupted into laughter. Bel was officially pissed.

He drew out his knives, keen on destroying the Decimo. As he started towards her, she just continued eating her food calmly.

After all, Reborn intervened and threw Belphegor out of the third story window. Again.

"No one tortures Tsuna but me." he said a little to proudly as everyone sweat dropped.

With that, everything returned to normal. As normal as it could be, anyway. Life was still hectic.

Belphegor survived the fall and Mukuro kept him in the bunny suit for three days, until Tsuna intervened and said that it was unfair to everyone that Bel was cuter than them like that, namely her. After that comment, Reborn asked if she would like to dress like that. She smacked him upside the head. And failed miserably, since he dodged it easily.

* * *

**So with this, I think it's the end. I thought long and hard and finally decided on the husband. I even thought about a crack pairing like Tsuna and Romario or Tsuna and Fon, but I think that Reborn is a better pairing. **

**So, did you like it, love it, hate it, did it disgust you? Did I make sense? I haven't watched/read KHR in a long time, so everyone is probably OOC and such. Especially Tsuna and Reborn. Oh well~ And Hibari to~**

**Hmm, I hope I made sense. **

**Do you want a sequel (even though my stories seem to always be so short) about Tsuna's life after the twins? Such as: **

**She is no longer a threat to Squalo, Hibari, etc. What will they do? **

**What are the twins' names? **

**What other questions would there be? Should I make a sequel?**


End file.
